For the Love of an Angel
by Chris Lightfellow
Summary: Improved formatting and added details. KazuyaYuri (limonelily)


Disclaimer: Wedding Peach – not mine. Duh…

Author's note: Sighs. Forgive me for the HORRIBLE formatting of my first fic. Really. It was my very first time writing one and I don't really know the basics of writing stuff like these, that is, before. I'd like to thank those who reviewed me, though! Now, here's FTLOAA with a detailed storyline and improved formatting. I also corrected a few errors (like the three angels who defeated Reindevila, when it was supposed to be FOUR. Gomen!) Also, there was one person who reviewed me and said something like 'an enemy doesn't die with just a single blow'… So I thought about changing the battle scenes. I'm no good at action scenes, but I hope you'll bear with them. Romance is the primary genre of this fic anyways. And for the last note, I divided the story into two chapters for easier viewing. ^0^

Enjoy and please do review. Flames and such will be accepted. ^_^

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

  
For the Love of an Angel

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It has been three years after Reindevila, a demon-like woman who once tried to conquer the world and fill it with hate and despair, has been long gone. Very much thanks to the four angels, Wedding Peach, Angel Lily, Angel and Daisy and Angel Salvia (A/N: Did I spell it right? 

And thanks to Wedding Peach Momoko, Angel Daisy Hinagiku and Angel Lily Yuri, she didn't succeed in her evil intentions. 

And now, the world has returned to peace. Or has it?

Yuri's mother shook her daughter and little and said, "Yuri dear, get up now. You have a visitor downstairs."

 "Who is it so early in the morning?" Yuri replied as she gets up and fixes her long brown hair. Rubbing her eyes, she faced her mother.

"Just go down and you'll see who it is. I'm sure you'll be surprised." Her mother smiled and went out.

Yuri wondered who her visitor would be. She dressed up in her casual clothes, then hurried downstairs.

The girl's eyes widened and almost screamed, "Ken!?"

A dark-haired boy about the same age as her stood up from the sofa. He smiled and said, "You look stunning, Yuri."

Yuri walked towards her childhood friend and asked him to take a seat. As Yuri was busy talking, Ken stole glances at her pretty face.

'She has changed.' He thought to himself.

Finally, the dawn has broke down. And it was signal for Ken to go.

"It's getting pretty late. I should go, we still have classes tomorrow, don't we?"

With a confused look on her face, Yuri asked her friend, "What do you mean, we?"

"Well, I'll be studying at your school until autumn. And that means we can get together again, just like in the old days!"

"Really? That would be great!" Yuri said. 

"Of course, it would," scratching the back of his head a little, Ken tried to avoid her eyes and said, "I really missed you."

Yuri blushed slightly and smiled at him.

At that, Ken bid Yuri goodbye and went on his way. Yuri was very happy because it has been a long time since they last time saw each other. She didn't say it, but she missed him also.

And next day has come. At school, Yuri went to her class and saw Momoko, her pink-haired best friend, and Hinagiku, another best friend of hers who is quite boyish, chatting with one another. 

"Morning, guys!" she greeted and sat at the chair next to them. 

"Ne, ne, Yuri! Have you heard of the news?" Excitedly, Hinagiku asked.

"News? What news?" she inquired her friends.

Momoko stood up and said, "About the super-duper-looper cute guy who's at the next class! He has this dark hair and…" 

Yuri cut her off, "You can't be talking about Hiroshima Ken, are you?"

"How'd you know?" Hinagiku asked inquisitively.

"Yuri!" a familiar voice suddenly called from the corridor.

The three of them turned to see the owner of the voice. Much to Yuri's friends' surprise, it was Ken.

Yuri stood up and excused herself from the two. She headed towards Ken's direction. Ken seemed serious about his approach.

"Yuri, does Hiroshima-kun knows you!?" Hinagiku asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's a childhood friend," Yuri informed them, "He'll be staying until autumn."

"So why did he call you? He seems so serious about it." Momoko tried to butt in.

As they chatted, they didn't even notice their sensei.

"The three of you at the back! Will you please quiet yourselves?" their teacher commanded.

"Y-yes, sir!" The three of them replied in unison.

"Darn, sensei," Hinagiku mumbled to herself.

"You've got something to say, Hinagiku-san?" their teacher shot her a death glare.

"N-n-nothing, sir!"

"Good. Now, let me start. This week is a cause for a celebration because it is our school's foundation anniversary," he informed the class, "And in the day after tomorrow, there will be a soccer game between our school and a university in Kyoto."

 "Really!? Yanagiba-sempai will be playing for sure!" the female population of the class got worked up. 

"Class, keep it down. As I was saying, there will be a game. According to our principal, it will end at around 4 pm. So at 4:30, there will be a ball." 

Suddenly, the bell rang and the first period was over. The class was dismissed and it was time for recess. The three friends went out of the room and walked their way to the cafeteria.

"This is going to be exciting! I wonder whom I could ask to be my partner." Momoko said. 

"Oh, come on, Momoko. Of course Yosuke will be your partner," Momoko blushed at this and Hinagiku continued, "As for me… well,"

"Takurou will be your partner, of course." Yuri continued with a smile.

"And as for you," the two of them said, "Yanagiba-sempai will be your partner!"

"What? I think I heard something not right." A third year student who was passing butted in, "I'm the only one worthy enough to be Yanagiba's partner, you hear?"

Hinagiku stood up and took advantage of her height to confront the student, "Baka! No one's worthy enough to be Yanagiba's partner except for Yuri!"

"Stop it, Hinagiku. This is unavoidable. Let's go." Yuri almost glared at the student.

Then the three of them went away. As they were walking back to class, someone called Yuri, again. But this time…

"Kazuya-kun!" Yuri's mood shifted and she seems glad to see the school's number one heartthrob with his best friend, Yosuke.  
  


"Ano… Can I excuse Yuri-san for a moment?" Yanagiba asked the two.

"Of course." Was their reply.

As Yuri and Kazuya walked away from them, Yosuke approached Momoko.

"Yo, Momopi!" he teased.

"For Pete's sake, you oaf! Stop calling me that!"

"No! Never!" he teased even more.

And the two of them went on with their usual ramblings. Hinagiku sighed as he watched them.

"Argh! Stop it already, you two!" she almost yelled.

But, they didn't seem to hear her, not at all.

"Mou!" she cursed.

As for the two lovers… (A/N: lol! ^___~)

"So… Has anyone invited you to the ball yet?" Yanagiba asked.

Yuri avoided his eyes and replied, "Actually… Yes, someone did."

Yanagiba was worried, "And… did you accept?"

Yuri looked at him, "No way. I—I was waiting for you."

The expression of his face was delighted and replied to her finally, "Really? That's great! Then I'll be waiting for you at the flower clock, 4 sharp."

"Okay," she smiled as she threw her arms around his neck.

The soccer team captain held her on her waist. The bell rang and recess was over. They separated from each other and smiled at each other.

"Fuma, let's go. Or we'll be late for the practice." Yanagiba told his friend.

"Okay," he replied and faced Momoko saying, "See you, Momopi!"

"Argh! Shut up!"

At that, the two guys went off. 

Momoko instantly changed her mood and asked, "So Yuri, what happened?"

"Well, he asked me to be his partner for the dance," Yuri blushed slightly, "And I said yes, of course. But… I have one problem."

"What is it?" the two asked in chorus.

"Ken also asked me out, but I just told him that I'll think about it because I was waiting for Kazuya-kun to ask me first…"

Hinagiku cut her off, "You mean, Hiroshima-kun actually asked you out!? I didn't think that you were *that* close!"

"He was my best friend back in grade school days. As I was saying, my decision was if Kazuya-kun doesn't ask me, I'd go with Ken instead. But he did. Now what am I supposed to tell Ken?"

"Well, you tell him that you can't go with him because you're going out with somebody else! Its that simple, Yuri." Hinagiku replied in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"No it's not that simple! What if he gets upset? I don't want an old friend to be mad at me."

"But if he's really your friend, I'm pretty sure he'll understand, right?" Momoko said.

"I—I guess you're right," Yuri smiled, "I should tell him that."

The three of them went back to the classroom and waited for the class to be dismissed. At around 3 pm, Yuri was forced by her friends to go out and shop. Yuri didn't have a choice. (A/N: Oh well…)

Soon, the three finally headed home. When Yuri reached the gate of their house, she saw Ken's car parked outside.

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed and finally pressed the doorbell.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N: Okay! So this ends the first part of FTLOAA. For those who have read the unedited and horrible version of this fic, please do accept my 'sorry'. Gomen. *bows down to readers* Btw, I'm still in the process of editing the second part. Not to mention the battle scenes are giving me a headache. ¬¬

Okay. See ya! ~Chris (endlessdreame@yahoo.com)


End file.
